As people try to be more environmentally friendly, it is becoming more important to track electrical device power usage information within a home. For example, many people desire to know how much power is utilized by each device within their home. This allows a person to identify electrical devices which are using too much electricity, either because the devices are inefficient or the devices are being utilized in an inefficient manner. While meters exist to display the total power usage within a home, such meters may lack the granularity to identify particular sources of electrical inefficiency in a home. Furthermore, many appliances are designed to complete specific tasks, such as washing or drying clothes. A user may be watching television while awaiting completion of the task, but may be unable to hear indicators output by the appliance upon completion of the task, and thus, may not be aware of when the task is completed by the appliance.